


Morning Treats

by thisisakinkaccount



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Kink, Breakfast in Bed, Chubby Kink, Chubby Ron Weasley, Domestic Bliss, F/M, Feeding, Feeding Kink, Female Feeder/Male Feedee, Pampering, Weight Gain, feederism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisakinkaccount/pseuds/thisisakinkaccount
Summary: Ron treats hermionewg kink! Dont like dont read!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45
Collections: ENGORGIO  Harry Potter Pudge Love and Weight Gain Stories





	Morning Treats

"Surprise!"

Hermione blinked awake to a grinning Ron making his way into the bedroom cautiously as he held up a tray. Delectable scents filled the air as he shuffled closer and set the tray next to her.

"What's the occasion?" She didnt have breakfast in bed in a very long time, mostly because she wakes up earlier than Ron. Old habits die hard.

He beamed, evidently pleased with himself. "Just wanted to treat my gorgeous wife. Isn't that enough?"

Hermione took in the smell of bacon, eggs, beans and toast. She smiled. "You spoil me."

He laughed. "More like YOU spoil ME" he said, giving his large belly a slap and making it wobble. "You should be treated like a queen Mione"

"I already am" she replied easily, digging into her lovingly made breakfast. There was even a pear cut up into quarters.

Ron sat next to her, watching her eat with his hands folded over his belly and love in his eyes. It amazed her how he could be besotted with her even in something as simple as eating. Then again, she laughed to herself as she contemplated over 300 pounds of husband, she wasn't one to talk.

Once she finished her breakfast, Hermione tried to stand up but Ron held up a hand. He banished the tray into the kitchen and instructed her to lay down on her stomach.

"After eating?" she said skeptically.

Ron seemed to have realized his mistake too, growing red.

"I noticed how tense you were and I went on the interwebs to check how to give you a massage without breaking you bones" he mumbled.

Hermione melted. She turned to lay down on her stomach. "Get to work"

"Are you sure?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Yes mister fairy fingers, I am" she said, "and ready for my massage"

"Oi, I'm manlier than a fairy" he grumbled as he set to work.

His big hands and his weight on her back were heavenly. She could feel him wriggle as he reached around his belly and smiled to herself.

To think he'd once been rail thin. So worried about being perfect for her and living up to his family's name, then to hers. So ashamed to embrace who he really was and let her in, instead repressing his deepest desires in fear of being undesirable.

The ponderous weight on her back shifted.

"Sorry I'm crushing you" he whispered

"You're not crushing me" she replied. She sighed in bliss as her husband massaged a tight knot away from her shoulders.

He worked her into a state of absolute relaxation, thoroughly massaging her from head to toe as he murmured a stream of sweet nothings into her ears. His body almost engulfed hers. Hermione truly felt adored.

Little by little, Ron's bulk shifted away as he finished the massage. His voice had gotten quieter too. Hermione could tell he thought she had fallen asleep. He kissed the top of her head and this was when she moved to take his hand.

"Forget the dishes" Hermione whispered. "Let's have ourselves a lazy morning."

He looked so dumbfounded she couldn't help but laugh. "A lazy morning? Who are you and what have you done with my wife?"

"Oh hush" she swatted his hand. "Stay here with me"

Ron had no sooner returned to bed that his stomach emitted an almighty growl.

"You haven't eaten?" Hermione asked in shock.

"I was busy surprising you" Ron replied sheepishly.

"Did you make more of those breakfast pancakes?"

"Yeah, I was gonna eat them after you fell asleep..."

Hermione had already summoned a plate and fork and was climbing on top of him, his plush body welcoming her lithe form into him.

She needn't tell him to open wide, he leaned forward immediately, eager for a feeding. In-between bites however, he took on a pensive look, before his expression changed to outright guilt.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Hermione asked in surprise.

"This was supposed to be your morning" he said, sounding dejected. "I wanted to treat you for real, not to make you feel like you had to take care of me"

Hermione tutted and fed him another bite of pancake. "You are treating me. I love doing this with you. It's not one-sided, you're not forcing me to do anything."

She paused to caress his soft cheek, the warm smile on her face growing larger as Ron slowly smiled back.

"As far as I'm concerned, this is the real treat."


End file.
